disney_mickey_mousefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Donald
"Captain Donald" is the seventh episode in the second season of Mickey Mouse. It aired on August 8, 2014. Overview Mickey’s eagerness to set sail on Donald’s boat leads him to reveal his deepest, darkest secret…he doesn’t know how to sail. Plot The episode opens with Donald relaxing on his boat drinking a coconut drink. He suddenly hears Daisy calling him and he wonders why her, Mickey, and Minnie are there. Daisy tells him she came to see her "captain in action". Mickey reminds him that he always told them he'd take them sailing one day and leads the girls onto the boat. Donald tries to get Mickey to not untie the boat from the boardwalk post but he ignores him and does it anyway. Donald starts sweating while Mickey is estatic about sailing. Mickey tells Donald he's not looking so good and Donald whispers to Mickey that he dosen't know how to sail. Mickey shouts outloud what Donald told him, catching the attention of Minnie and Daisy, and Donald quickly covers Mickey's mouth to hush him. Donald reveals to Mickey that Daisy bought him his outfit beause "she loves a man in uniform". Donald states that if Daisy finds out he can't sail, it's over for them and pleads to Mickey for him to help him. Mickey tells him to not worry and to pull himself together and says that they just need to tie the boat back up to the post but he suddenly realizes that they are far away from the boardwalk. Mickey then tells Donald to just fly up and open the sail. He tries to but fails and Mickey tells him just stop. Moments later, they build a motor on the back of the boat. Mickey tells him to pedal and he'll steer. Donald tries to pedal but suddenly, a shark pops out of the water. This causes Donald to get scared enough to pedal with full speed and it makes the boat sail fast. The boat abruptly stops and Mickey looks behind him to see Donald running across the water trying to escape the shark. Mickey saves him by using a lasso to grab and him. As Donald is pulled back by the lasso he smacks into the sail pole. Mickey tells him to pull the rope to release the sail. Donald starts to get seasick and Daisy calls for him below and tells him he's so brave. Daisy ask Minnie if you ever told her Donald was the best sailor. Mickey replies by telling her that she said that if he keeps up with the lies and the tantrums that he can go fly a kite. Daisy replies back by once again saying that he is the best sailor. Daisy blows him a kiss and the heart smacks into him and makes him loose him grip on the pole. He graps back on and releases the sail. Donald starts cheering that he finally did it and suddenly gets struck by lightning, which makes the sail burn and a storm start. The force of the wind makes shirt Donald's shirt pops up and causes the boat to sail foward fast making Minnie and Daisy scream. The boat starts going over waves and the boat starts sailing over to a water tornado. Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy hand on for their lives. Mickey notices a rope attached to Donald and whips it making the pole break off. Mickey uses the rope attached to Donald's shirt and uses it like a kite lifting the boat out of the tornado. They fall back down into the water and using Donald's shirt again as a sail, they sail fast back to the board walk. Mickey pulls Donald back down and Daisy tells him that she knew he'd save them. He reminds her that his shirt is tore about she gives him a pilot outfit and calls him "Pilot Donald". Donald tells them to get ready for take-off and Mickey looks amazed and ask Donald if he can fly a plane. Donald tells him no and Mickey facepalms ending the episode. Credits Written by: *Mark Akland *Darrick Bachman *Clay Morrow *Cindy Morrow Directed by: *Paul Rudish Storyboard by: *Mark Ackland With the Voice Talents of: *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Production notes 'Trivia' *This episode reveals how Donald got his sailor outfit. Daisy bought it for him because she likes a man in uniform. *This is the only episode to air in August 2014. *First appearance of Daisy Duck in Season 2. *This episode was supposed to be a Season 1 episod called Sailboat Time. Also, this episode's original broadcast title was Donald The Salior *This was the first time in the series to have Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck in swimsuits. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:August Category:2014